


Neo-Batavia

by DIGITALBOY



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Prom, Romance, Slow Dancing, i guess, jess is prom queen, just a note, wink - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIGITALBOY/pseuds/DIGITALBOY
Summary: Nearing the end of the 4th year.





	Neo-Batavia

It was prom. A day that Chris knew he'd have no date to go with. Ashley was going with her girlfriend, Rose. So Chris couldn't go with her. He'd go with her as a friend, not as a date. Ashley liked girls, and half of their friendship was Chris trying to get Ashley to get a gf, and he feels like a proud father when he sees them at the dance.

Chris knew that he wouldn't be nominated as prom queen. Not in any universe -- well maybe one. But that universe wasn't this one and he was never nominated for any 'king' role. It was always his best friend. This is no jealousy thing, just something Chris noticed and didn't have a problem with. If anything, he's happy for Josh when he wins or is nominated. He's surprised that Josh's mom lets him go to dances, since majority of Muslim families don't. Though Josh did mention that he had to beg to go to the Halloween Bash in October. 

Chris stands by the drinks, occasionally scooping up more fruit punch into his cup. These solo cups reminded of the parties that he was invited to. Which still shocks him to this day. The last party he went to was over a year ago in his Junior year. He shudders at the thought. 

Junior year was... interesting. He was a lot more wild. Not that he's wild now, he's more tame. But Junior year, he went to a lot of the parties Emily invited him to and he got drunk. Very drunk. Four lokos were primarily the main drink and he woke up the next day in his bathroom to his angry mother and father.

Prom went on, until the principal tapped the microphone. He clears his throat to gather every dancing teen's attention. Chris sighs, turning a little and facing the stage that the school set up in the gymnasium. 

"Good evening everyone!" the principal says into the mic. People in unison say their hellos. "Hope you're all having a wonderful prom night." then they all cheer. Chris doesn't move his mouth except when he takes a sip of his fruit punch. The principal smiles, fixing his dumb polka dot bowtie. "However, we have to interrupt to declare the prom kings and queens!" he announces excitedly, like a sports narrator.

Chris and his whole group of friends were convinced that Mike would win this year. Josh was too, saying that he was 'pretty sure' that he wasn't nominated and that Mike 'had it in the bag'. 

The principal clears his throat. "Your senior prom queen is the amazing, angelic, and radiant Jessica Riley!" he says, reading off the card. Chris spaced out it seems, and missed out like half of his speech. Whatever. He claps for Jess.

Jessica steps up on the stage, proving all what preceded her name to be true. She gave her radiant smile, her makeup was done so well it made her glow. She wore this pink, glittery dress, the collar wide and short puff sleeves transparent, golden stars dotting it. An assistant hands her a bouquet of roses. She smiles, cheeks popping with blush. The principal crowns her with a crown that has a pink jewel as its center piece.

People applaud, and Chris puts his cup down to join. He raised his hands above his hands to really accentuate his applause. Jess finds him in the crowd and nodding and smiling at him. Chris whoops, smiling back at her. 

"And now, for your prom king, the one, the only," the principal says, reading off of the card quickly. "Joshua Washington!" 

Chris pauses, smile slowly creeping onto his face. He can hear Mike groan near the entrance of the gym. He looks over to them, seeing Sam laughing her ass off but consoling Mike. Emily cackles, clapping for Josh. Chris turns his gaze to the stage, watching as Josh politely accepts the flowers, and is crowned by the principal.

Jess and Josh smile, being applauded by the audience. Chris claps loudly, making his support known. He walks over to Sam, Mike and Emily, who are also joined by Matt and Ashley. The applause dies down, and the music continues and so does the dancing. 

"Damn, sorry, Mike." Ashley says, arms crossed.

"He said he wasn't nominated! The fuck?" Mike complains. Chris and Emily laugh behind their hands. "Whatever, I'm proud of him. Don't mistake my distaste for losing as jealousy. I'm getting a drink." he says, practically fuming. Sam has a tight, contained smile on her face.

"Fuck, that was funny." Emily giggled. Jess comes up to them, holding a red solo cup and her flowers. Emily squeals and hugs her. "Congrats, bitch! You look fierce!" Jess thanks her and turns to Chris, hugging him tightly.

"I love you guys!" Jess says, arm around Chris's neck. Sam claps quietly, smiling and expressing how happy she was for Jess. 

Prom went on as usual. It cleared out a little in the gym's centre. Chris saw, between walking guests, a lonely Josh on the bleachers. His elbow was on his knee, leaned down as his chin was in his hand. His other hand hung between his legs, holding the solo cup. Josh's crown was crooked on his head, he looked tired and sad. Chris tosses his cup out.

He pushes through people, saying quick apologies. He stands a few feet away from Josh, hands in his pockets. "Why's the prom king sittin' alone?" he asks, and Josh's head perks up, a light in his eyes for only a moment before he looks back down again. "Not feelin' the dance moves?" Chris sits beside him. Josh straightens, and he sighs. 

It didn't look like he was ready for the prom king title. He wasn't dressed in a suit (like Mike was). He just wore his blue, expensive cardigan, over his thick, white turtleneck. Josh's fingers pinched and let go of the black fabric of his jeans. This was his normal attire, not something he'd wear to a dance.

"Did you want to come?" Chris asks, sliding closer to him.

Josh shrugs. "Hannah wanted me to, then my mom encouraged me to go, since Hannah begged for us to go." he smiles slightly. It goes away quickly. "You should go dance with someone. Heard Jess didn't have a date. She's the prom queen." he says, and Chris can tell it's a way of saying 'leave me alone', but he wasn't gonna let Josh go that easy. He rubs the brunet's shoulder consolingly.

"What's up, man?" Chris queried, despite Josh's answer. He just shrugs again.

"Nothing." Josh ends up saying, shaking his head. Chris doesn't want to see him all alone like this. And he knows the perfect fix. He stands, moving in front of Josh and holding out a hand. Josh raises his eyebrow.

"May I have this dance, your Majesty?" Chris requests, giving his voice that 'royal' tone as if Josh was actually a king. Josh gave a breathy laugh, and it slowly turned into a smile. Josh takes his hand, standing up with him and Chris pulls him to the centre of the gymnasium. "Wow, perfect timing." Chris says as a slow song starts to play.

Josh groans, hand sliding to Chris's shoulder as their free hands interlock. He looks up at the blond. "No singing along." he warns, eye narrowing. Chris purses his lips, giving a firm nod as his hand rests on Josh's waist. 

"Affirmative." 

The song starts to really play, starting off with a slow, easy piano. The vocals sound like that of the 80s, echoey as if it was recorded in a ballroom. Chris imagines he's in a ballroom right now, just with Josh. He gradually sways to the music, and Josh reluctantly joins him, leisurely moving his head with the melody.

Josh rests his head on Chris's shoulder. "Stop being tall. It's difficult." he says. Chris chuckles, licking his lips quickly as the song leads into its first verse. Slow and melodic.

"Never." he replies, whispered and hushed into Josh's ear. The brunet shivers. He smacks Chris's shoulder slightly.

"That too." Josh hides his face and Chris can feel the heat in the other's cheeks. He laughs, still swaying to the calm music. He moves his hand from Josh's waist to his chin, lifting it up and coercing him to make eye contact. He does, and Chris notes how he literally looks like the human epitome of ':3c'. 

"See? Dancing's not too bad, is it?" 

Josh sighs. "Wasn't the dancing. Just didn't feel... right." he says, eyes distant. Chris returns his hand back to the brunet's waist. He puts on his Serious face.

"What do you mean?" he asks, head tilted. 

Josh shrugs. "Just felt off. I mean, it was Mike's crown, not mine." his hand on Chris's shoulder moves to his crown, face twisting when he feels it. 

"Don't worry about it, man. Mike was a good sport. Gave me and Em a good laugh." Chris responded. "But seriously, Mike doesn't care, don't feel bad, bro." he adds, pressing their foreheads together. Josh makes a scandalized noise.

"Christopher, are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" Josh asks, eyebrow quirked up. He has a knowing smirk on his face. Chris realizes he can't keep up this charade for long, so he gives a smirk back too. He shrugs.

"Maybe." he replies. He doesn't give Josh time to say something back, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. Chris ignores the cheering behind him. He identifies it as Jess. 

They part, and Chris opens his eyes to see a shocked, blushing Josh. He looked like the 'flushed' emoji. That made Chris chuckle. 

"Congrats on winning, bro." 

Josh can never make fun of Chris for being red ever again.


End file.
